Meeting Together Again
by LilMissSunshine123
Summary: Chad and Allison recently met each other at a hotel where Allison works. But Chad has no idea that Allison *AKA Sonny* works in the same studio as him. The story being ripped off by my other one, Tween Weeklys new Hottest Celeb. Better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or any music...**

**POV: Sonny Munroe**

I've been working at the Cooper Hotel for about three years now. It's been a tough time through, but I make it somehow. I only work during summers though, it's hard to get to Minnesota in a couple of hours after a dreadful day in highschool.

The only reason why I got the job was because my dad was friends with the owner of the hotel, Dylan Cory Cooper. I've never met his family though, they're always busy with stuff to do with their glamourous lifestlye.

I have though met Mr. Cooper personally. He came to see me during work.

I work in the hotel restaurant. I sing with the band there or play piano. Everyone who's a somebody has been to a Cooper Hotel. Once Selena Gomez came! I got to meet her, she is so nice! I have her on my cellphone and on Facebook! We're actually pretty close friends! How lucky am I?!?

Tonight was my day off. I was sitting in my provided room. I have a nice roomate named Lucy. She and I have been in the same hotel room together, we've become best friends! I found out that she also lives in Wisconsin! Wasn't that a coincidence?!?

Lucy came out wearing a bathing suit. "Hey Sonny, are you coming? We're heading off to the pool."

I thought about it for a second. "Uh, yeah, sure, I'll meet you there."

"Nah, I'll wait for you here."

"Um, okay."

I went into my bag and found my black bikini and went into the washroom. I quickly put it on and looked into the mirror. I brushed my now black hair and double checked that the makeup I used on my slightly tanned skin was waterproof. It wasn't even a real tan, I went to a wedding and they told me to get a spray tan, but it's kinda stained for some reason. :|

I grabbed a towel and came out.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

"Come on, I think the guys are waiting for us." Lucy said. She grabbed my hand and lead us out. We didn't bother locking the door. Who comes into the employees room anyway?!?

We saw the guys at the pool. It was near midnight, and it was all out day off, so that was pretty lucky for us.

There was a Jacob with brown hair and brown eyes, a Zach with blonde hair and green eyes, Jake with Black hair and green eyes and Carter with blonde hair and brown eyes. There was a Jamie with long blonde hair and her eyes were also brown, and there was Taylor, a blonde girl with blue eyes and some freckles on her face. They were our friends at the pool. We all hung out after out shifts, which was late, because of my late work. Why could dinner be served during lighter hours?

"Hey guys!" we both said.

I passed by a really cute guy. He had Sandy Blonde Hair and Bright blue eyes. He looked familiar. He winked at me and I blushed.

When he passed we both looked behind our shoulders. Lucy giggled. "He was totally checking you out!"

"Oh! I know!" I squealed.

"Who was doing what?" Zach asked when we were closer.

"Nothing." We both said, smiling.

The cute guy sat down looking at me and smiling. I smiled back.

"So anyway, how was work?" Taylor asked, jumping into the pool.

"Pretty good. There was a little kid who puked on the table." I said disgusted by the memory. "I swear I've never seen anybody puke that much in my entire life."

I shuddered.

"Ew." Jamie said. "That's disgusting."

She hoped into the pool joining the guys and Taylor. I didn't want to be the last one not wet, sadly, I already was, so I joined Lucy in the hot tub.

"Oh, this feels good after a long day." I said, relaxing into the hot water.

"I know what you mean." Lucy said. "The pool here during day is terrible! All the kids just want to scream at the same time, they don't shut up!"

I smiled. That's lucy for ya!

**POV: Chad Dylan Cooper**

I am in hell. My dad made me check out the hotel in Minnesota! Yeah, sure whoopdee doo! My family's hotel! Wow! But it will never be as good as Mackenzie Falls.

Maybe I should go for a swim? I threw on my swimming trunks and headed to the pool

I bet you I'm going to have a sucky time.

.I passed a girl with black hair, big brown eyes. Maybe my stay won't be that bad...

She blushed when I checked her out and winked.

My Friend came over. "Dude did you see that chick?"

"The one in the black?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna ask her out later." I said.

"Aw! I was going to!" He whined.

"Dude, just ask out her friend.'' I said, looking at her. She was pretty... But not as pretty as her.

"Fine." He mumbled.

The girl looked at us and her friend turned around.

"Oh sweet! She's pretty cute." he said. "I'm going to go ask her right now."

Oh God. Now everyone, let's watch as this ends in failure.

He said some things to her. Then she slapped him and splashed him with water.

See, when he comes back he'll tell you what happens and every guy out there, never repeat these words... EVER!

I started laughing when he came back. "Owch, that's gotta hurt." I said.

"It does. Who knew girls could hit do hard!" He yelled.

"Lucy Don't!" the girl yelled.

'Lucy' turned around to look at him.

"That's sexist you pig!" SHe yelled. Then she found a water ball used for the basketball hoop in the water and threw it at him. He started screaming when it came to him. "Who's the stupid little girl now?!?"

"Lucy!" the girl said, while laughing. "Okay, as funny as that was, I was joking when I told you to say that!" She said, pulling her friend down. She looked at me and gave a sorry look. I smirked at her.

I wonder how long she's gonna be here...

**POV: Sonny Munroe.... Again... Sorry for changing the POV a lot!**

All my friends joined us in the hottub. After Lucy's outbreak, and the fit of laughter, I still think I needed to tell them.

"Okay, you guys." I said. "I have some news. You know my webshow on Youtube?"

"Yeah..." Taylor said. "What about it?"

"Well, you know my favourite show?"

"Mackenzie Falls?"

"No, So Random!" I said. "Well, I'm going to be on it. I'm moving to LA after summer."

Lucy, Taylor, Jamie and I all started screaming.

"Seriously, Sonny?" Zach asked. "Congrats."

He gave me a hug.

"So is it just a guest starring on a lot of episodes or a full time thing?"

"Full time thing!" Lucy hugged me from the side.

"That means your moving." She said sadly. "But you know what? I'm not going to be sad. I don't want to remember the last days with you in Wisconsin crying while eating tubs of ice cream." She said, proudly. "OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!" She screamed and got me into another hug.

"And the best thing is, I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be there during summer. So... guess where I'll be working.."

"Yeah!" the guys yelled. They high fived. "The group is still together!"

"Too bad you can't come whole year wise." Carter said. "I'll be so lonley, I mean like you guys live in like Wisconsin, Forks, Oregon and stuff like that and you come up ever summer just to work here. And I still live in Minnesota! I work here all the time and I only get to see you guys at summer."

"Maybe I can get Marshall to let us come here during a vacation or something." I said, trying to lighten up his mood.

"That'd be great! I wanna meet that Tawni girl." He said. "You have to admit, she's pretty hott."

The other guys shrugged and nodded their heads.

"That is so like you guys." Lucy said, mockingly shaking her head. "Girls girls girls! Is there anything else you talk about?"

"Cars."

"Dirtbikes."

"Motorcycles."

"Typical." I muttered.

The end of the night was full of us playing water volleyball and playing marco polo.

When I went to leave with Lucy, that guy who was sitting with his 'sexist' friend winked at me again. He somehow kept me blushing...

I couldn't believe how fast summer was going! It was almost over, this is my last day at the hotel!!. Sadly. And before I leave I always go up to Mr. Cooper's office, which he has in every hotel and say goodbye to him and he hopes that I'll be coming back next year.

I was going down to the restaurant to start my shift. I had a flowy black halter dress at the knees. And there was a bit of silver near the top. There was a special occasion tonight, so I curled my hair and put on this stuff to make it look a little more shinnier. I had put on some lipgloss, my eyeshadow and my eyeliner. I quickly put on my black peep-toe heels and whirled around the mirror to see how I looked. Perfect!

It was suposed to be some guy's birthday, and he was apparently really rich, so he's having this huge birthday thing.

I went into the ballroom, where it was being held and gasped. They really outdid themselves tonight. They changed it around so there were tables on one end and a bare side to dance. And there was my little stage set up with all of the instruments for the band. They were waving me over.

Something caught my eye. A guy with Blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Where have I seen him before? Oh yeah! At the pool! I hope I don't mess up on stage...

"Hey." I said, to the band on stage. "You remember what was planned right?"

"Yes, Sonny, remember, the manager gave us explicit instructions." The drummer said annoyed. It wasn't my fault I wanted to double check we had everything. And she was always that moody anyway, don't let her get to ya.

"Okay, five, six, five, six, seven, eight." The drummer said before starting off with the beat.

I started singing. I could definitely tell the crowd liked it. I think... I hope! OH GOD THEY HATED IT!

Cool it, Sonny. Cool it, you have a nice voice, don't let their 'richness' get to you.

**POV: Chad Dylan Cooper**

Was I seeing things? I mean, I keep seeing that girl I saw at the pool all the time. But most of the time she doesn't see me! How can you not notice all of this?!?

It was Skyler's birthday, an fellow actor at the 'Falls. He was turning nineteen. So now we're the same age.

That girl went up on stage.... Holy Mother... She looked... amazing tonight. She curled her hair, a very good shade of silver on her eyelids, they really went with her shoes. OH WHAT AM I SAYING?!??!?

Hell I hang out with Portlyn and Chloe too much....

She started singing. She had a nice voice, I can see how she got hired. She... I should really find out her name. She was really good I could tell, but it was just the song, it was quiet and it was too... boring. Skyler wanted some fast music at his party. I feel bad for him right now.

Everyone's attention was turned to the girl, as she sang. Some were dancing though, others were talking.

After about twenty minutes, everyone stopped their attention to her. It was getting way to boring. Besides how she looked, it was pretty boring, I have to agree.

She came down and talked looked for Skyler. I think she knew who he was because there was a gigantic poster of him saying 'Happy Birthday Skyler.'

She whispered something in his ear and he nodded. She happily skipped back to the stage. WAIT CHAD! BEFORE SHE GOES BACK UP ASK HER NAME ALREADY!!!

But I was too slow, she already made her way up to it. She adjusted some things with the mic.

"Hi everybody." She said. "Um, I think we're just going to kick it up a bit here."

Her back up band looked at her like she was crazy. She gave them a look that clearly stated 'Just go along with it, it'll be fine!'

I hope she was right...

She mumbled something to them and they started playing. The begining had a nice beat to it.

Then she started singing. She litterally had my jaw hanging. She was **_amazing._** She had more people dancing.

"I feel, I feel a deep connection,  
And I think, that we might be onto something, no  
And I know it's something special,  
Seeing you here, is not coincidental, mhh

Well, i've been walkin, walkin, behind enemy lines,  
And I've been fighting, fighting, from the other side,  
I've been saying, saying, I won't fall this time,  
But now I'm walkin, walkin, within enemy lines.

See, I was trying to be everything you weren't expecting,  
All I ever wanted was to try and keep you guessing,  
Now I'm falling way too fast,  
I just want this love to last, forever,  
Everytime i feel this way,  
Oh something's changed for the better

And I've been walkin, walkin, behind enemy lines,  
And I've been fightin, fighting, from the other side,  
And I've been saying, saying, I won't fall this time,  
Now I'm walkin, walkin, within enemy lines

And now I'm walkin, walkin, behind enemy lines,  
And now i'm fightin, fighting, from the other side,  
And I've been saying, saying, I won't fall this time,  
Now I'm walkin, walkin, within enemy lines"

Everyone started clapping. She seemed extremely please with the outcome.

I'm definitely talking to her now. Any girl that can sing like that totally gets a chance with THE Chad Dylan Cooper.

After the party, Skyler thanked her for singing and getting everybody up. So did his parents.

I walked up to her. "Hey." I said, turning on the charm.

"Oh, Hi." She looked at me and tilted her head. "Okay, this might be me or something, but you look extremely familiar."

What? No 'OH MY GEE YOUR CHAD DYLAN COOPER!' or 'CHAD DYLAN COOPER! I LOVE YOU!! WILL YOU MARRY ME?!?!' What?

"Um, we've seen each other around the hotel a lot. The pool?"

"Oh yeah, the pool! I almost forgot! Sorry about Lucy hitting your friend with the ball." She said, giggling. She looked so pretty when she did that.

"Yeah, I don't really like him anyway." I said.

Awkward pause.

"You seriously don't know who I am?"

"No."

"Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Oh! That's where you're from." She said. Wait for it. Wait for it!!! "Cool."

"Cool? Just Cool? I'm on a show! MACKENZIE FALLS! I'm tween Weekly'snumber one hottest single!" I outbursted. "How stupid or blind are you?!?"

"Oh Gee! That's so thoughful of you." She said, sarcastically, putting her hand on her hip. "God! You're just as arrogant as they say you are. I'm glad this is my last day here." She said. And she walked off.

That was rude of her!!!!!

I went off into my suite. What a stupid girl. How can you pass up Chad Dylan Cooper?!?!?

I slammed the door. My room was in the employees building. 'I needed to stay on the D.L' as my dad puts it.

My mom somehow opened it. "Chad Dylan Cooper! You do not do that at your father's hotel!" She scolded.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper I can do whatever I want!" I yelled.

"I saw what you did to that girl." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "That's why you're the jerk of Hollywood! You never care about their feelings!"

"Well, maybe I don't? Maybe I like my rep!" I yelled.

She shook her head. "You had better apologize to her!" She said, leaving my room.

"I can't! She's leaving today!" I yelled down the hall.

"Well, you're going to have to do it somehow! Tell a magazine or something!" She said back.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER DOES NOT APOLOGIZE!" I yelled.

I heard some crying.

"What's wrong?" A familiar voice asked.

"You know that guy we saw at the pool? He's some stupid, arrogant jerk!"

_Her...._

"You know what? It's your last day here! I don't want you spending it in sorrow. What do you want to do?" Lucy asked.

"What else do we do the day before I leave?" _She_ asked. "Actually, it's also the day that the back-up band leaves."

I could hear the smile in her voice. He cute smile.... Er... I mean... Uh.. _Stupid Cute._

"Okay, I'll go get the others, tell everyone it's time!" Lucy yelled. I could hear her running. Oh crap! She's running over this way! Gotta run! PEACE!

I started running down the hall, hoping for her not to catch up.

But that plan quickly ended in failure.

Who knew girls could be such track stars?!? I definitely need to go to the gym more often...

"Oh hey." She said when she passed. She stopped a couple feet in front of me. "Hey! You're the stupid arrogant Jerk Allison was talking about!"

"Yes, and you're blocking my way down the hall, excuse me." I said starting to run again.

"Jerk!" She yelled down the hallway.

I looked over my shoulder. "Thank you! That means a lot to me!" I said, waving my hand.

She shook her head in disgust and started running the other way.

Ah.... Being a jerk is just so easy. It's like it just comes to me. Oh wait, it does!

I heard that weird little girl started to yell. "**EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE STARTING THE PARTY AT IN THE BALL ROOM RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!"**

Party? And how was Chad Dylan Cooper not invited?!?

And I think I almost got ran over by a ton of people wearing very... partyish**(A\N:That's not even I word I don't thing... :|)** I better get changed!

I quickly went back into my room, and changed into a white teeshirt and a pair of jeans, normal right?

I quickly brushed my hair so it was more 'Casual guy' instead of 'Chad Dylan Cooper, Tween Weekly's hottest Star!!!'

I made my way over to the ballroom. It was completely changed. The lights were dark, there were some coloured lights going about, and lots of people on the dance floor. There was some loud pop music going on. Why was everyone interested in _this?_ I mean, I have nothing against pop music, but this party is _nothing _like the ones back at Condor Studios. I mean, those ones there get talked about in magazines, TV!

This was plain sad to me right now. If these people called this 'amazing,' they seriously need a taste of Hollywood.

_She_made her way up to the stage. She was wearing a turquoise mini dres and tan heels. She curled her hair and re did her makeup. It probably ran down her cheeks anyway. Wait, Why do I feel weird? Is this Guilt? Oh, Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_feel guilt, eva!

"Hey Guys!" She said into the microphone. "So this is my last year coming from Wisconsin, because I will be moving to LA tomorrow." That would probably make things easier to do this 'apologize' thing. I should probably find out what it is first. I should googleit later... "So anyway, since it's the end of summer, this will be the last time to see each other for some time. So, yeah!"

She and her friends went up to the stage.

**POV: Sonny**

"So this is my last year, coming from Wisconsin, because I will be moving to LA." I said smiling into the microphone. "So anyway, since it's the end of summer, probably most of you won't be able to see each other for some time, so let's get this Party started!" I said, grinning.

My friends hurried onto the stage. Carter sat on the drum stool, Lucy grabbed her guitar and Zach took the bass. Jacob, Jamie and Taylor went to the sound effects booth, to control the rest of the back up music.

Carter started banging against the drums, and Lucy started playing her guitar as well as Zach and his bass. When Lucy got her new pink guitar and I got my new purple one, we didn't sotp playing for a week!

"Saw you looking over now I see you moving this way,

Looking through the crowd, like you got something to say, yeah.

But you couldn't walk 'cause the music's taking over your feet.

I can tell by your tosethat you rockin' to this beat..."

Somewhere during the middle of the song, I started walking around the room, dancing with some people while singing at the same time!

I can't even explain how it felt! It was just... _amazing_ to do whatever I want at this party.

I finished the song, everyone clapping and my heart racing. I was back up on the stage, hugging everyone. Usually, we only did a couple songs and then started dancing to the other music. And we planned on doing that again.

I went down on the dancefloor, with Lucy. We started dancing to the other dance music with our other friends.

But Jamie made her way to the stage. "Everyone, I have a surprise." She said, smiling. "After that long summer here at the Cooper Inn, I thought we should do something special. So, you guys will be the first ones to listen to a latest CD by the band, BLINDED!!!" She smiled at the crowd. Everyone started screaming a little.

My music turned on, and everyone started dancing. There were a couple 'Hoots' from some people, but I laughed everytime. Lucy disapeared off for a sec, so I was dancing with Taylor. She was taking a break from the DH stand with Jamie and Jacob. I could definitely tell why. Those two were in madd love.

After the song ended, Lucy found her way back to the dancefloor, beside me and Jamie. "Hey Sonny, someone wants to talk to you."

"Oh, okay, excuse me, Tay." I said. She smiled and quickly found another guy to dance with. I think he was a waiter or something...

Lucy grabbed my arm and lead me to the side. I was smiling at her and some people until I saw who wanted to talk.

"Um, I'm just going to leave you two, alone. PEACE!" She quickly scurried off.

"What do you want, Cooper?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Listen, can I at least apologize for earlier?" he asked.

"Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper apologizing, never thought anyone would even think of that happening." I muttered. "Let me think about that." I said. "No."

"Oh, come on, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, now can I please go?" I asked, frowning.

"No, not until you forgive me."

"If I say that you're forgiven, will you leave me alone?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Yes, but can I at least say..." He swallowed. This must be hard for the boy.

"Sorry?"

He seemed disgusted by the word. "Yes, sorry."

"Fine, you're forgiven, bye." I said in a monotone. I started walking but he grabbed my arm.

"No! I had it all planned out on what I was going to say!" He whined. "It took me a couple minutes to figure it all out! You can't just let me not say it, after I took the time!"

I groaned. "Fine."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I was really stupid about my outburst, and I think I deserved all the guilt I got after hearing you cry. And I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. Even my cast mates think that I'm a little conceited. You know what? I'm _very_conceited, and I know it. And I'm truely, deeply sorry." He sighed at the end.

I don't know why, but I'm a pretty easy to forgive people. Actually, only sometimes I'm pretty easy to forgive people. Other times I'm pretty stubborn...

"Awww..." I gushed. I tilted my head a little and smiled. "That was so sweet. Of course your forgiven." I said, giving him a hug.

"Thank you." He said. "You know what? I sorry, I don't even know your name."

"Oh, I'm Allison Munroe." I said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Allison." He said, smiling back. "Well, I guess you gotta go back. You're friends are waiting for you."

"Huh? How did you know?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Um, they're holding up a sign that says 'Are you done with her yet?'" He said, chuckling.

"Wanna come with?"

"Uh, sure..."

He followed behind me.

"Hey guys, this is-"

"OH MY GEE!!!! YOU'RE CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!!" Taylor squealed over the loud music. "I love your show!!!!!"

Oh my god. This was embarassing. She clung to his arm.

**POV: Chad Dylan Cooper**

"OH MY GEE!! YOU'RE CHAD DYLAN COOPER!! I love your Show!" Some girl with blonde hair said, as she appeared at my side, and clinging onto my arm.

I saw Sonny, putting her head in her hand, covering her eyes in embarassment.

"Hi." I said, trying to get away from her.

This was the usual reaction I get from girls. The usual...

"Oh my god! Chad Dylan Cooper said hi to me!" she squealed.

Allison's head came back up. "Um, Taylor, I think it's time to maybe let go of him." She said. Then I felt some searing pain coming from my arm. Was that her nails digging into my arm.

I tried to remove the fan girl off of me, but that also ended in failure.

"Here." Sonny mumbled.

She grabbed hold of Jamie's waist and pulled. With no luck either.

"I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper." She said, smiling at me.

Okay... creeper much??

"Guys!" Sonny whined. Two of her friends form the pool and on the stage came and pryed her off of me.

"Thanks!" I said, smiling at them.

She nodded and carried her off.

"CHAD! CHAD! WAIT FOR ME!" She yelled, while struggling to break free.

Allison brought my arm up and examined it. "On the upside, you're arm's still intact." she said, smiling.

I started laughing. "You're pretty funny."

"I'm serious, the one time I took her to a wax mueseum, she almost ripped the head off of Johnny Deppkissing it." She said, sighing. "Wasn't a pretty sight, and she had to pay to get it fixed."

"That must have been something to laugh at."

"Oooh, no, it's actually really sad. She has an obsession with Guy Celebrities." Allison said, playing with a piece of her hair.

Almost the entire night, we spent it talking, sitting on a table. We danced together at a slow song, but that was it. It was nice. Like, I didn't have to pretend to listen, because I was actually interested.

It was near midnight now, it had been two hours, that went by fast.

Allison sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"You know this could be the last time we see each other, right?" She said, frowning.

"True." I said, my mouth also turning upside down into a frown. "I have an idea."

I took out my cellphone and plucked hers out of her lap and put mine in it's place. I added my number to her contacts list as did she.

"That's a good idea." She said, pressing the buttons.

"Well, I have a lot of ideas but many not good ones." I said, as her phone saved me and my picture.

We took two picture together with my cell. One with us smiling and the other with us making funny faces.

We laughed at it for a bit.

Allison still looked upset.

"Hey, don't worry, you'll call me right?" I asked.

"Of course." She said, hugging me.

That felt... nice!

"Good, you better, or else I'll get my agent to hunt you down." I said, looking at her straight in the eyes. Wow, her eyes were so... deep... I've seen girls with pretty eyes, but never like hers'.

"Don't worry, I don't think my mom would appreciate my door getting kicked down and me being taken away by big muscular people." She said, giggling.

"That's right, you better." I said, taunting her.

She punched my arm jokingly.

Wow... her smile was so big... in a good way!! Er, I mean I don't like her..

And her hair was so shiny and looked so soft, but not like mine. Mine is like a field of gold luciousness.

She looked down at her phone. "Oh crud." SHe frowned. "I have to go, I have to go meet a family friend. I always do after summer. I'll see you later. It was really nice meeting you." Allison said.

She gave me another hug. "I'm gonna miss ya." She said.

Allison looked up at me. God... I probably won't regret this later...

I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back but it only lasted like two seconds...

She gave me another hug. "Bye." She mumbled.

I stared after her. "Bye." I whispered after she left.

Two things I have learned. One, I would never forget her. Two, I think I was falling for her.

**POV: Sonny**

He kissed me! Oh my god.... Like ususally, I'm passed the entire stage of star struck when I met a jerk like him at first. And then I got down to the good side of him, the sweet funny side.

I think I'm falling for him... I sighed. Falling for a celebrity. If I heard myself think that before I met him, I'd say to myself. "Sonny, you sound like another average seventeen year old that loves Chad Dylan Cooper and eats candy flavoured lip gloss and they're shallower than a kitty pool."

But this time, I could definitely say that aloud and not curse myself for it.

I opened the door to Mr. Cooper's office. He was sitting at his desk as usual.

"Hi Mr. Cooper." I said, smiling and waving.

"Please, like I said, call me Dylan, we're practically family anyway." He said, as I sat down. "So how was your summer this year?"

"Perfect." I said, smiling as I thought about the kiss.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I had so much fun this year. And with my friends here I don't see how it could have gotten any better than it already was." I said truthfully, still thinking about him.

"That amazing, Sonny." He said. "My son is here, but he's out at some party tonight for his friend." he said, putting his fingertips together.

We spent about ten minutes just talking. 'Uncle Dylan' was really nice to everyone.

Then I told him I had to pack to go home tomorrow, so he gave me a hug and told me to be safe on the way home.

I packed a lot of my closet, so I just needed to go home first, pack the rest of my things and head off to... *Blinking flashing lights*HOLLYWOOD!

I went back into my room, Lucy was there, watching me and in tears. "I don't want you to go."

"I know, neither do I wanna leave. On the upside, I can get you up in LA as well and you can meet everyone in..." I looked down at a piece of paper. "Condor Studios."

"Is that where you're filming?"

"Yup."

We went to bed early that night, because we both needed to get back to Wisconsin early. I went to sleep, dreaming about Chad.

I woke up, to Lucy, poking my cheek. "Wake up. Wake up. Sonny. Sonny. Wake up. Wake up." She was talking in a normal tone, not shouting, not whispering, in a normal conversational tone.

"I'm up." I said in a monotone, planning to go back to sleep.

"Come on, we have to leave in like an hour and a half if we want to get back to Wisconsin today." Lucy said, pulling me to the bathroom ."Undele! I just woke up everyone,"

"You mean everyone like just Zach, Taylor... and them?"

"No, I mean the entire emplyoeebuilding. I yelled "ALLISON MUNROE'S LEAVING IN AN HOUR AND A HALF GET READY!" in front of every door." Lucy said, smiling. "I wanted everyone to say goodbye.'

"Awwee, Luce!" I gushed.

"Okay, I know I know, I'm awesome, just come on, everyone waiting!" She said, pushing me.

I hopped into the shower, then brushed my teeth. I took my time putting on my makeup and then I brushed my hair and let it air dry go wavy.

"Ugh! I'm going to miss this place so much!" I said, sighing as I stood in front of my closet. I chose a a blue theme today. A blue long flowy tanktop, blue denim shorts that went down to my knees, a long silver necklace and bracelet and a pair of blue flats. I grabbed a white sweater in case a got cold later and put the rest of my clothes in my luggage and pulled them out into the hallway. I had to do one at a time, and I have two, so that's a lot for a little girl like me!

When I came back to my room to lock it after I put my bags into the truck of my car, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I almost dropped my keys when I saw who it was.

"Chad!" I exclaimed, giving him a hug.

"You thought I'd let you leave without saying goodbye? And your friend woke me up anyway." He added, grinning.

"Aww." I gushed. We walked down to the pool. I didn't notice my hair was already dry until I saw it in the reflection in the water. We were linking arms somehow and it didn't feel awkward between us. There was a part of my brain that told me to be careful. I've heard that he dates girls and then the next hour it's over between them. But I forgot about it and enjoyed my time with him that I had.

"So, where you going back to again?" He asked, when he kicked a pebble.

"Wisconsin." I replied, looking at the sky. It matched my outfit, white and blue!

"Cool." He said, kicking another one.

"Allison!" Lucy called. She only used that when she was a, tired b, annoyed or c, both and she's going through her period. "We have to go!" She said. She was somehow in my car, honking the horn with her outstretched arm. She was alrady in her socks.

"I gotta go." I said, frowning.

"Call me later." Chad said, pointing at the outsticking cellphone from my pocket.

"Don't worry, I will." I promised. I gave him a hug.

He kissed me on the cheek and let me go off into my car. Lucy had a copy of my keys?!? She had her's in and she was going through the radio stations.

Lucy looked at me funny. "Looks like somebody's falling for a Mister Cooper." She hinted.

"Okay, so maybe I do, so what?"

"I think he knows about your real name Allison." Lucy said.

"Actually, he doesn't even know that my nickname's Sonny." I said.

"Are you going to tell him?" Lucy asked. "CRAP! You can't now!"

I lifted up my cellphone. "Oh yes I can."

"You have him? Oooh!!! Ask him if he knows Zac Efron!"

"I think he hates him."

"Why?"

"Yesterday he said that he hated him."

***_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_~*~_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-_*_-**

I started singing in the car on my way to LA!!! OH MY GEE!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M MOVING TO HOLLYWOOD!!! OH MY GEE!!!

I started singing to some Fergie, Clumsy.

Smiling, I turned and went to my new apartment. I've been there before to unpack and put some furniture in there, so it was pretty good. I put all my bags into my bedroom and looked around my new LA apartment!

I called Lucy first. I promised to call her first! We talked about my new place and all that. About school, So Random... all the usual stuff.

Eventually it grew darker and I went to sleep...

In the morning I woke up a couple minutes before my alarm clock did. I quickly rushed to the bathroom to take a shower. I air dried and changed into my perfect first day at the studio outfit! Dark blue skinny jeans, a long mini dress-like strapless shirt with thick strips of blue and white with a piece of silk in the middle to give it a bit more shape. Blue heels and my black bag. My hair dried, so I carefully brushed it and curled it. I used my eye shadow to do that smokey eyes thing. I put on some lipgloss and I was good to go.

I locked my door and went outside. I greeted the doorman as I did. I got into my car and drove to the studio. The Producer, Marshall gave me directions.

I was missing something...

OH CRAP!!!

I forgot to call Chad! Should I? Or would it be a little too... obvious?

My phone rang. I jumped slightly. Chad.

I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Allison?"_

"Chad?"

"_Hey!"_

_"_Hi."

"_You forgot to call me?"_

"Yeah, I was just about to and then you called. I almost screamed." I said.

He laughed. "_Wutcha doooing?"_

_"_On my way to woooorkkk." I said. "It's my first day."

"_Really? Where are you working at?"_

_"_Some studio. I don't even know what it's name is." I said. I found the place and entered the parking lot.

"_You work at a studio?"_

_"_Yeah, I'm in the parking lotright now." I said, turning the engine off when I found a spot.

_"Cool, I'm at work too. We're filming a new episode today."_

_"_Really?" I asked. "Cool."

I got out of my car. The lot was kinda empty...

**POV: Chad**

"_Cool."_

"Yeah..." I said stupidly.

Some girl near two rows away came out of her car. She looked nice. But she was heading towards _Chuckle city_. Ugh.

"_Hey, Chad? I gotta go, I have to go meet some new people."_

I frowned slightly.

"Oh, okay, talk to ya later

_"Bye." _She hung up. She was soo.. nice! Very nice, unlike most people at the studio. Even I admit I'm a jerk! That's sad...

The girl walked pass me. Something about her seemed familiar. I shrugged it off and started walking towards the Mackenzie Falls studio.

Marta passed me, checking me out, as usual. Ugh. She's so annoying! She never leaves me alone! She's worse than Portlyn!!!

I rolled my eyes and went to my dressing room. I changed into my Mackenzie Falls uniform. I don't wear it to home, people if that's what you think!

I started thinking about Allison. She's probably one of the nicest people I've met. And I've met a lot of people, so... Props to her!

**POV: Sonny *Allison***

I walked around the studio in Awe. I passed by a couple of studios. I saw soo many celebrities! To think. A small town girl from Wisconsin, moves to Hollywoood to be on a comedy Show! How awesome is that???

I wonder if I'll get to see Chad. I heard he also films somewhere around Hollywood. Well, no duh, a lot of shows are, Sonny!

I looked at a map and finally found Mr. Pike's office.

"Sonny!" He said, shaking my hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again. Please! Sit down, sit down."

I sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"So, first of all... Welcome to So Random!!" He said. He pressed a button on a remote and there was some celebration music and confetti falling on top of me.

I giggled. "Thanks, Mr. Pike."

"Oh, call my Marshall." He smiled. It quickly faded. "Um, Sonny? There something you should know about Condor Studios." He said in a lower voice.

My eyes widened. "There's no dead ghosts here are there?" I asked, looking behind my shoulder.

He chuckled. "No, of course not!" He said. "But, there's a thing from all the shows. You see, when you first come to Condor Studios, unless you just a friend visiting... You have to do sometthings to get on their good side."

"Meaning, I have to prove that I belong here?" I asked, worried.

He nodded, frowning. "It's just a thing they've done. Before all the rivalry and everything, they were kind of close. They had a secret meeting and decided that if you're going to be new, you have to prove yourself."

I nodded. "So... does that mean I have to follow around to their orders or something?"

"No, you just have to do something amazing that will amaze them." He said. "Oh, for a tip, there's one girl, named PortlynMurray. She's quite tough. She hasn't accepted three people so far. She needs a fourth, which will most likely be you. She makes it a competition between the four for who has the most talent. Last year, they all had to dress up as monkeys and dance whenever she whistled." He shuddered a little. "So anyway, welcome to Condor Studios. You're dressing room is just a couple doors away. It has a big gold star on the door. And the Prop house is a couple doors down also."

"Oh, okay." I said, getting up. "It was nice seeing you again, Marshall."

"You too, Miss. Munroe." He smiled.

I picked up my bag and walked through the hallways. I got some looks from the others passing. Mostly the girls seemed disgusted by me, and the guys... were guys... they checked me out. I blushed when I passed one.

I found the Prop House, as they call it. I opened the door.

There in front of me. Was none the other than _the_ Nico Harris. _The_ Grady Mitchell. _The_ Zora Lancaster **(A\N: Hey, did you know on .com, On the huge thing about Sonny, Chad's listed under her Frenemies as her Boyfriend!! :) **And _The_Tawni Hart!

"Oh my god! You're... You! And You're.. Him! And You're... Her! And you're.. TawniHart!" I squealed. Oh my god!! These people were like... the Gods of Teen Comedy!!!

"Um, miss, I don't know how you got in here." Nico said, obviously trying hard not to hurt my feelings. "But fans aren't allowed in here without a pass. And I don't see that you have one."

"She's notworthy of my presence." Tawni said, getting up to leave.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm Sonny!" I said, smiling.

"SONNY!!!!!" Everyone yelled, smiling

"Yes!!" I said, in a slightly lower volume then them.

Nico stood his hand out. I shook it. "Nico Harris."

"Nice to meet you."

Grady stuck out his hand. "Grady Mitchell."

"Hi."

"I'm _the _TawniHart!" Tawnisaid, pretending there was a spotlight on her. "To be Mayor of Tawniville."

"Tawniville. Hm. Do you think it would sound better if it was TawniTown?" I asked.

"Oh! Even better!" She appeared at my side with her arm around my shoulder. Oh my god.. Tawni Hart was standing right next to me!! Eeeep!! "I like her already!"

"Oh, so you're not with the entire 'Prove you belong here' thing." I said.

"No. If you're on the show, already, you don't have to." Nico said, taking a bite of pizza.

"I'm Zora."

I looked around. She wasn't there.

"Um, where's Zora?"

"Right here!" She was hanging upside down in front of me.

I half screamed. "Whoa, scared me there for a sec."

"Eh. I tend to to that a lot."

Nico, Tawni and Grady started murmuring some 'Yeahs.' 'True' 'obviously' 'I guess so' s.

"I'm Sonny."

"Nice to meet you. I have to go, I think Bernie escaped." Zora said, quickly getting back into the... vent system???

"Who's Bernie?" I asked. They all shrugged.

I noticed something on my leg. It was moving!!! OH MY GOD!!!

I screamed... Again, third time in just twenty minutes. Wow, that has to be a record!

"OH MY GOD!! WHAT'S ON MY LEG!" I screame, jumping. It quickly fell on the floor.

"OH MY GOD IT'S SNAKE!!!!!" Tawni yelled. We both jumped on the couch and started screaming.

"Oh! Bernie! There you are!" Zora said, jumping from the vents. Wow, I couldn't even do that. "Thanks, Sonny!"

"_That's_the Bernie yo'vebeen talking about all this time?" Tawniasked, sliding down to her bottom. "A snake? You said that you found him in my pillow!"

"Yeahh... about that..." Zora said slowly. "I gotta go! Peace!" She ran out.

"So, Sonny, when do you start?" Nico asked, sitting on the coffee table with Grady.

"Actually, I don't start until next week." I said. "Marshall wanted me to come early. Something about a new theme song."

"Oh my god! Finally!" Tawnisaid, sitting back into the cushions. "Our old one sucks. Majorly."

"I know, what's so awesome about 'ARE YOU READY FOR SOOOOORANDOM?!?!??!?" Nico said, imitating the voice. "You gotta admit it sucks."

"Well, it's not _that_bad." I said, trying to dim it down a little. I have to say, it was kinda.. suckish.

"Fine." Tawnisaid. "Oh! Guess who's the backup singer??" she sing-songed.

"Who?"

"MEE!!!" She started giggling.

"Awesome." I said, smiling. "So, who's this PortlynMurray, I've heard of?"

"Portlyn?"

"Murray?"

"Ew!" Tawnisaid. "Two words, Split Ends!"

"She is soomean!" Nico said.

"I know, Last year, she made me compete with the two newbies!" Tawniexclaimed. "I've worked here for five years!!!"

Grady shook his head. "I know! She made her be the third 'Veronica!'" He said.

My mouth dropped. "That's mean." I said, frowning.

"Completely." Tawnisaid. "She saw you're picture." She also frowned. "Just to warn you, don't do anything embarassing. She's totally jealous. She thinks your a threat to her popularity. So, she might go tough on ya." She put a hand on my shoulder. "Good luck."

I frowned again. Who though working in Hollywood could have so many difficulties??

"Anyway, let's not stay bummed out." Grady said. "There's a fro-yo machine in the Commissary. And I think it's calling our names!"

"Oh! You coming, Sonny?" Tawni asked, quickly standing up.

"Um, sure." I said, walking with them.

They took me to the Commissary. There was definitely a fro-yo machine. It had... WHOA! Twenty different flavours!

The place looked like a normal cafeteria at any highschool. Maybe with some superstars, and a couple more different machines around, but besides that, a normal cafeteria.

"Whoa." I said. I sat down with Tawniat the 'So Random' table. "This reminds me of highschool."

"Okay, So Random rule number one part one, watch what you eat here." Tawni said. "The food here is like half alive."

"Oh, reminds me of high school." I repeated. Tawni started laughing.

"I can guess why you're here."

"Part two, when you're the newbie, the Fro-yo you get is usually vanilla, strawberry or chocolate. Fat free, no sprinkles." She said. I nodded. "They're getting it for us now."

"So Random Rule, two." Tawnisaid, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "We never ever ever talk to PortlynMurray, unless we're obligated to or making fun of her. And people hear like it when you can trash talk. Example, A."

She looked over to the door. I guess 'Portlyn' was coming in. She was walking like she was on a runway. She wouldn't make a good runway model anyway, her walk is off.

"You must be the newbie." Portlynsaid, coldly to me. "You better watch you're back."

"Murray, I hear everyone saying you're getting Liposuction." Tawnisaid. "It's in a couple magazines."

"I wasn't talking to _you_ Random." She said, glaring. "I'm talking to the piece of garbage beside you." She turned back to me. "Honey, you would be so much better to join my show. You'd be considered, _cool._ Staying on Chuckle City, gets you _nowhere. _Right now, you're just another loser to me."

That hurt. Slightly. I bit my tongue from talking back. But Tawninudged me. "Rule Two!" she muttered.

"Portlyn!" I said, fake smiling. "I called your boyfriend gay. But he hit me with his purse."

Tawni started laughing. Portlynglared at me. "Munroe, everyone knows that People who do comedy, go _nowhere_. You're just here to fill in that other thing that got fired. I bet you're not even funny."

It turned out everyone was watching us. "Ooohhh. Burned." They murmured.

"Hey Portlyn! I wrote you a poem!" I said, putting my arm around her shoulder. "Roses are Red! Violets are Blue! God made me pretty! What the hell happened to you?"

People started laughing. And Portlyn'sface went red. "Hmm... If you don't have feet, you wouldn't wear shoes. Why do you wear a bro?"

I rolled my eyes. "Portlyn, it's b-r-A." I said, like she was stupid. Wait, she was... "Portlyn, everyone has a right ot be stupid. You my friend abuse the privledge."

Everyone began laughing. She frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"People like you are the reason why I'm on medication!"

"There are some really stupid people in the world, you helped me realize it!"

More laughter.

"Um... Err.. I'm pretty! You're ugly!!!!! You're fat!!!!!"

"Wow Portlyn. Right now I'm sitting here looking at you trying to see things from your point of view but I can't get my head that far up my ass." I said. Everyone began to laugh even harder, especially Tawni, Nico and Grady.

Portlynsmirked. "Notbad." she said. She took out a clipboard. "Whoever is on Team Sonny, clipboard is right here!" She called. Tawni quickly grabbed the pen and signed all of So Random's name on it.

"I can't believe you beat Portlyn in an insult fight!"

"Clipboard?" I asked Tawni.

"Oh, you see, competition." Tawnisaid. "Whoever gets more people to be on their team, gets extra points."

"Points for...???"

She sighed. "The competition!!!" She repeated. "Whoever gets the most points, get accepted by us."

"Oh,okay. What about the others?"

"Oh, they usually quit, so we don't know what happens. There's been one though who's still here." Tawni said.

"Who?"

"Josh." Tawnisaid. "He delivers mail now."

"Oh." I said, sitting down.

Well, that kinda sucks. If I don't 'win' I'll end up delivering mail. Hm... From Comedian on a show to mail girl. Not so interesting, now is it?

"Don't worry, you could do Stand up Comedy and still beat the other three!" Tawni encouraged.

"Hey, who _are_ the other three?" I asked as Nico and Grady came back with the frozen yogurt.

"Sonny! That was halarious!" Grady said, still laughing.

"I'm going to have to remember that poem for my ex girlfriend." Nico said, setting down the tray.

"Um, I think it's.... Uhohh.." Tawni said, frowning to her Cell Phone Screen.

"What?"

"I just got a video from _Portlyn_" Tawnisaid, narrowing her eyes at her name. "Watch."

She pressed play.

_"Hey Guy! It's PortlynMurray!"_

Hell, was she using a director's camera? And a blow fan to make her hair look... windyish??

_"I just want everyone to know that Gillian Gizer has dropped out of the contest. Taking her place, will be one a popular Condor Studios actress...." _She paused for dramatic effect. I swear, she's about as dramatic as a kitty pool. _"Marta Balatico!! For those who don't know who she is, this Latina has been in twenty different pagents, winning each and every one of them! She is an amazing actress, but notas amazing as I am!"_

Whoever was doing the camera, I'm guessing was this 'Marta' character, because she yellled 'HEY!! I AM WAYYY BETTER THAN YOU ARE, PORT!!!'

_"Ignorance that comment!" _Portlyn said, smiling into the camera.

_"Portlyn, it's ignoring! Not ignorace! You idiot!"_

_"Marta Balatico is a very nice person. At least she's suposed to be. So anyway, watch out, Dana Moore, Millie Jefferson and Sonny Munroe._"

The camera stopped. And a picture of I think Marta Showed up. I have to admit, she's really pretty... But I'm not afraid!

"Are you okay, Sonny?" Nico asked, worried.

I guess I looked like I was going to cry...

I burst out laughing.

"That was halarious!" I said, giggling.

"So you're not... scared?" Grady asked, confused.

"No, is there a reason why I should?" I asked, smiling.

"Again. I like her!" Tawni said, putting her arm around me.

**_F_R_O_M__W_O_R_K_I_N_G__A_T__A__H_O_T_E_L__T_O__H_O_L_L_Y_W_O_O_D__F_R_O_M__W_O_R_K_I_N_G__A_T__A__H_O_T_E_L__T_O__HOLLYWOOD**

**POV: Sonny**

I got a text saying to wear something to dance in and go to Studio Four.

I put on an off white tee shirt with long sleeves over my tight blue tanktop and my black short shorts. Good thing I've taken dance lessons...

I asked Tawni to show me where it was. Somehow, the studios were switched up and weren't in order.

"Over here. It's the empty studio." Tawnisaid. She gave me a hug. "Good luck."

The door's swung open. "Hart, don't go just yet." Portlynsaid, with her hands on her hips. "Come on, you're part of this now."

"NO! I AM NOT COMPETING AGAIN!!!" Tawni screamed.

"No, I want you to be one of the judges. But you have to promise notto rootfor just Sonny. You have to be an honest person." Portlyn said.

"Okay. I promise." Tawni said. She followed me into the warm studio. It looked exactly like a theater but without as many seats. The stage was huge and there was a huge black curtain covering the gigantic mirror from behind it.

The other two girls were also there, sitting on the stage. Marta was on the stage, stretching.

Portlyn threw open the curtains.

"Okay! I want to see everyone stretching!!" She yelled.

We all immediately went bare foot and began to stretch.

Portlyn gave Tawnia video camera and told her to shoot the entire thing.

"Press play." Portlyn said. "ACTION!!!"

Tawni did as she was told.

"Okay, Moore!" She yelled. "You're first."

Dana gulped and stepped to the center of the stage.

"Okay, so try to follow along." Portlyn said, wearing a... leotard??!?! Hahha!

She began doing some dance moves.

"GO!"

Dana did as hard as she could to follow. But couldn't do it. She frowned when she hit the floor.

"Moore. You're out!" Portlynyelled. "NEXT!"

Dana passed by me.

"Don't worry, you did fine. It looks pretty tricky anyway." I said, trying to cheer her up.

"Eh, I suck at dancing anyway. If anyone'sgonna make it, I hope it's you!"

"Um.. thanks." I said, giving her a hug.

"BALATICO!!!!" Portlyn screeched. Marta hit my shoulder with her'swhen she passed me."COPY ME!"

"COPY ME!" Marta said, imitating her.

She began doing some trickier moves.

Marta did really good! She missed a couple, but to do it from scratch and to copy someone, is amazing! Let's hope I can do it!

"PASS!" Portlynscreamed. "JEFFERSON! I HOPE YOU WERE WATCHING!!! COPY!!"

Millie was also a good dancer. If anything, almost better than Marta! She began doing the exact same. She missed only one! Whoa!

Marta didn't look very happy about it.

"It was okay., just one missing, that amazing!" Portlynsquealed, clapping. "MUNROE!!!! do the dance."

Marta smirked at me. I guess she didn't expect me to be as good as them. I will definitely have to prove that bug head wrong!

I replayed the dance in my head, copying each angle, at each beat.

I finished off, spining, and smiling. Hey, that dance was pretty fun!

I looked at Marta and smirked at her. Her mouth was hanging open. Millie clapped. And Portlyn'sexpression. "Notbad, Munroe. PASS!"

"Okay, now a break!" She anounced!

We all took out our waterbottlesand took a sip. Marta came up to me. "I'm still better than you."

"Okay... 1, I have no idea why you said that. 2, why you hate me."

"Competition." She snarled. "I am a better dancer than you. I was roughing it today, not giving it my all." she got all up in my face. I pushed her gently off.

"Okay, I like my personal space sometimes. I didn't mean that to be rude." I clarified.

"Well aren't you just a little sweetheart?" She said in a baby voice. "Suck up."

I muttered something... rude.... under my breath.

"I heard that." She hissed. "I am so better than you. You'll end up all like the others. Below me. THe only one who's made it higher was _him_."

"Whoshi-"

"Do not ask me anything about him. He is mine! ALL MINE! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM! YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!" She yelled at me.

"No, Marta, I don't. And I really don't care! I'm going to try hard not go fall for _'him'_ Besides, I kinda like somebody else."

"WHo?"

"None of your business." I said.

"Anyway, back to my point. I will crush you in this competition. I always win. I always get what I want. I want to win. And I will. Because I always win. I get what I-"

"Want. I get it already."

"No you don't! Because I want that! AND I HAVE IT!"

I stared at her confused. "I always wondered why people bang their heads on cement walls. Then I met you."

She bitch slapped me.

"What the he..."

"I'm notstupid." She hissed. "I said, I will crush you. You think you're ahead right now. But ohh... You're not. I am way better."

"Are you?"

"Yes! I am!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine! I WILL!"

"FINE!"

"DANCE OFF!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

We both glared at each other. Marta turned on the music system. A cool beat turned on. She began to dance to it. It wasn't much though. It was more of a 'hanging out with my friends at a club and dancing with them' kind of dance. She has no training what so ever.

She stepped towards me. "I want to see you _try_ to beat that." She chucked the remote at me.

I began looking through the songs.... Oh! One of my favourite songs!

I started swaying slightly, picking up every beat.

I closed my eyes and began thinking. I stepped forward and began dancing to the heavy beat.

My black hair shook every move I made. I guess I got too into it, and the song finished.

I heard someone clapping. Two actually. I turned around. Tawni was trying to balance the camera on her arm while she clapped, and Portlyn looked impressed.

"That's good. That's very good, actually." Portlyn said, getting up onto the stage. "Do you remember everything you did?"

"Um, yeah."

"Good. I want the two of you to follow her." Portlynsaid, pressing play on the remote. "Started dancing."

I started doing what I did before. Millie did it wayy better than Marta. Marta seemed comfused about every move.

"I don't like this dance, Port!" She yelled.

"Well, get used to it!" She yelled back.

Marta grumbled something and went back to practising the dance. I took a sip of my water bottle. I went over to see Tawni.

"Hey Sonny, say Hi to the Camera!" Tawni said.

"Heyy!" I said, waving and smiling.

"Oh my god, you are amazing!" Tawnisaid. "Where'dyou learned how to dance?"

"Well, my mom kinda signed me up for everything when I was five. Last year, I started dancing on my own."

"Awesome! You have to make something for a live show later!" Tawni encouraged. I blushed.

"Hey, Sonny?" Millie asked, from the stage. "What happens after the turn?"

"Um, I gotta go, peace!" I threw a peace sign and jumped on the stage.

"Okay, so it goes, 1 and 2, three, four." I said, showing her.

She imitated. "1 and 2, three, four." She mumbled, trying it out.

"Perfect." I siad, high fiving.

"Thanks." She began the dance from the begining.

After ten more minutes, Portlynstarted yelling. "OKAY!! THAT'S GOOD FOR TODAY!!! I WANT TO SEE MAYBE TWO MORE FREE DANCES AND THEN WE'RE DONE!!!!" Portlyn screamed.

We all nodded. I took the remote and began switching through the song. "Oh my god, I love this song."

I started whispering some things to Millie. Marta was working on a 'perfect solo' as she puts it.

"Okay, you got it?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, this should look awesome!" She said smiling.

We restarted the entire song. Marta went first. She reallly.... sucked. She was off timing and the dances looked messed. No offense to her though.

We replayed the song again for Millie and I.

I started out on the floor, in front of Millie. She was turned to face the back. She did some of her own moves at first. Then she put a hand out and pretended to lift me up from my stomach. She did it twice until I sat up completely. She stuck out her hand to help me up. We did some of the things from the first dance, but mostly some new things.

Portlynstarted clapping. "I'm impressed, you two!" She said, smiling. She frowned, turning to Marta. "You? Notso much. WORK ON IT!!!"

We all grabbed our things, Marta glared at me, I smirked back at her. Millie and I exchanged phone numbers and email addresses to keep in touch.

Tawni followed me out.

"Whoa, Sonny! That was awesome!!!" She said, walking by my side.

"Thanks. Um, I think I'm gonna go home to change." I said, tugging slightly at my clothes, which now smelled like the floor in the studio.

"Oh fine!" She said, mock hurt. "I'm gonna be in the prop house when you come back! Hey, I was wondering if after you wanted to head down to the park to do some boy scouting with me? I hear it's very hottout... You coming?"

"Yeah, sure." I said, and went over to my car. I quickly went home and took a shower. Wow, in just one day, not even a full day, Portlyn had me worked up! I wonder what tomorrow is gonna be like.

I let my hair air dry and I got dressed. I should probably dress nicer. I am definitely going to have to impress these people!

I changed into some jean short shorts, a pretty yellow tanktop, and grey flats. I put a thick white headband in my hair, a couple of bangle bracelets and I'm good to go! :D

I went back to the studio and found the rest of the cast. Tawni was in the middle of filing her nails, Grady and Nico were putting something on an auction, and Zora was most likely in the vents.

"Hey guys." I said quietly, waving.

"SONNY! OH MY GOD SAVE ME!!!" Tawniscreeched. "It is sooboring! Let's go!"

She dragged me around the place. She waved flirtatiously at some guys. A little kid asked for her autograph. But for me, I got some looks by some guys and that was it. I'm more of the 'hand around with your friends' kinda person.

"Come on, I see some guys playing soccer down there!" Tawnisaid, grinning. "Oh! I call the goalie! That guy is soocute!"

She quickly dragged me across the park. I sat down on a bench and watched her work her magic on the guy. He let a couple goals in, but he didn't seem to care. He paid quite the amount of attention to Tawni. He was practically drooling the entire time he talked to her.

Some guy sat down next to me.

"Hi." He said, smiling.

I grinned. "Hi."

"I'm Damieon."

"Sonny."

"Hm.. Cute name."

I blushed. "Thanks."

"You know, you seem very familiar..." He said, tapping his chin. "Oh yeah! You sing at that hotel in Minesota! I was at my bud Skyler's birthday party."

"Oh yeah. That was embarassing during the begining." I said.

"It was okay, that one song you did was amazing."

"Aw, really?"

He nodded.

"Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!!!" Tawni screeched.

Damieon looked at Tawni, he smiled at first and then frowned. "Well, I gotta go. I'll see ya around maybe."

"Sure." I sighed.

"Guess what?" She said, hapily, practically bouncing. "He gave me his number. Oh ma Gee!!"

"Really?"

"Yeah." She frowned. "So who was that guy you were talking to?"

"Some guy named Damieon."

"Damieon." She stated. "About this tall, black hair?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Do not covortwith the enemy." She said quietly. "He hates So Random!"

I gasped. "_Enemy_."

"Yes."

"Whoa." I said. "I was just talking to the enemy."

"Yes."

"God, I hate myself now."

"No, don't hate youself. The last thing we need is you doing suicide."

"I won't." I said.

We started walking back to the studio. It was almost three.

We started talking about So Random!. The new theme song, some sketches... And all that Funny Comedy Business.

We went into the Commisary. I got greeted by a couple people. I'm not quite sure how they know my name... I sat down at the So Random! table, with the So Random! cast, which (YAAYY!) Now includes me!!! EEEEE!!!

"Hey, Sonny?" Nico asked. "Everyone's going to the mascaradeball tonight."

Was it me or do people here like to do a lot of things??

"Mascarade?"

"Yeah, you know with the masks and all that. Every ball, Grady and I prank someone." He said. "You want in?"

"Um... No thanks." I said, blushing. "Thanks for the offer." I said, smiling slightly.

"Wait, you _are_coming, right?" Tawni asked.

"I dunno, I was thinking of just staying home-"

"NO!!!!" She half shrieked. A couple people looked at us. She waved them off. "You can't leave me alone! Zora's gonna join them! I'm more of the 'Stay in sight, where lots of people can see you, because Tawniis Pretty' kind of person."

I sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Yes! Now, we're picking you out something!"

"It's okay, I think I got that covered..." I said, thinking about my closet in my dressing room.

"Okay, I wanna come!" Tawni said, she dragged me to our dressing room. What's with her and leading me places? One day, I'm going to be dragged off to some secret island to be tested on...

I went through my closet. "I was thinking this." I said, holding up the top. "Is it too much?"

"Are you kidding me?" Tawnisaid. Maybe it was too much... "IT'S AWESOME!!!What are you wearing for your skirt?"

"Well, there was this..." I said, taking out the skirt. It was silver, and it poofed out a little. (On my Profile:)

"Okay, I'm doing your hair and makeup!" She sing~songed.

Before I knew it, I was sitting on her vanity chair, while she was putting makeup on me. She put a mix of silver and black on my eyelids, and sweet pink lipgloss. I looked in the mirror.

"Thank you so much, Tawni! I love you!" I said. (When I meant I love you, I mean like friend wise)

"Don't say thank you yet, we still have to do your hair." She curled it and did the half up, half down thing with it. It looked... perfect... "It's very good, just not as good as Princess Tawni's, okay?"

"Tawni, you are an amazing friend." I said, hugging her.

"Hehe... I know." She said. "Now get dressed, wait for me here and together we'll go to the prop house, where the others are waiting for us!"

I carefully put on my top and skirt, being sure not to mess up my hair or my makeup. I strapped on my shoes and I was good to go! Oh wait! My mask! Hehe. I put it on in front of the mirror.

"I'm do-one!" Tawni said, with her hands in the hair. She was wearing a strapless, purple, silver and pink dress, purple heels and and a pink mask. We both looked... BEAUTIFUL!!!

"Look at the time, we should get going!" Tawni said, looking at the sparkly pink clock.

Whoa, who knew getting ready took so long?

We carefully, half ran into the prop house. Both Nico and Grady were wearing tuxes.

"My, don't I feel a little underdressed!" Nico said, putting hand to his chest.

"You two looked very nice tonight." Grady said, smiling.

"Thanks." we said together.

"I hate this."

Zora came out, wearing a black and pink dress. With a lot of tulle fabric.

"Ooh." Tawni said. She burst out laughing.

"Awwe." Zora whined. "Even Tawnithinks it's messed!"

"Hmm.." I said. I walked in a circle around her dress. She stared at me suspiciously.

I bent down and tore off a couple layers of the tulle. Turned out, it was all one, so we had to cut a little. One we took out all but three layers, her dress flowed, not poofed. I fixed the fabric so it was a pashmina.

"Here you go, Zora." I said, smiling.

"Thanks, Sonny!" She said, grinning ear to ear. "Now if you excuse me, I will go get my ham catapult!"

Confused, I walked out the door, linked arms with Tawni.

They lead me to the studio where the ball was being held. Nico and Grady put their masks on.

"Let's go." Tawni said, stepping inside.

I followed her around. Whoa... These people can decorate. Either that, they hired some pretty damn good decorators.

**POV: Chad**

I don't know why I even come to this place. It's just full of airheaded girls that want to be noticed by me. It's stupid. Well, except for the part of Me... I walked around.

Marta has asked to dance with me, fifteen times, and I've been here only five minutes. Crazed much?

If only Allison were here. That would make tonight better. We'd probably just sit and talk about everything. Even if I found her in LA, that would be awesome... I hope that didn't sound stalkerish...

I looked at my reflection in the glass. I smiled. Perfect as always. Marta passed me for the fortieth time this night. She was wearing the smallest thing I have ever seen in my entire life. Smaller than Portlyns! God!!!!!!!!!! She smiled at me. "Come on, one dance!"

I waved her off and kept walking around. I smiled at a couple of girls. They probably didn't see it was me. My mask was kinda large...

Then I saw her. Silver skirt and a strapless red top, black shoes and a black mask. Pink tinted lipgloss, silver and black... Oh god. I am so kicking Portlyn and Chastity out of my fave five. Hell, they weren't even in it, nevermind.

She smiled and I almost fell. Crap... I stared at the girl, getting ready to ask her to dance, but I tripped over a piece of sushi?? God... I landed just in front of her. She giggled and scurried off after her friend! No way! No girl makes Chad Dylan Cooper fall and then just walk away!!

I got back up, dusted myself off. "My name is Nico Harris." I muttered to someone close by. "Tell them my name is Nico Harris."

He nodded and ditched his dance partner. Poor girl.

I looked around for the girl. But I couldn't friggin find her!

"Chaddy!"

Marta's annoying high pitched baby call for me rang throughout the room. Crap.

"Marta, leave me alone." I said.

"Come on! Just _one_ dance, please?" She begged. "Or else I'll spill this glass of grape juice on your hair."

There was only one thing I could do to save my hair.

I ran.

I shoved people out of the way yelling. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY HAIRR!!!!"

I probably looked like an idiot. I hope no paparazzi were here.

I almost fell again when I saw her. She was talking to some blonde girl.

Time to turn the Chad Charm on...

**POV: Sonny**

"Okay, so here's the plan, we have to be part of it or else the prank won't work." Tawniwhispered to me. "Okay, so remember, you cannotshow your face at all. Even at midnight, which is in like ten minutes, when they say to pick a partner, dance and then show your face. You cannot. No matter what. And then run out of the room with me and then We'll signal Grady and Nico when they can start. Okay?"

"Um... sure." I said.

"Look, some guys coming our way." Tawnisaid, playing with a lock of hair. "Watch and learn."

"Heyy." Tawni said, flirtasciously.

But he was looking at her... He was looking at... me???

Okay...

He smiled at me. Something was familiar about him...

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, putting his hand out.

I looked at Tawni. She nudged me and nodded.

"Sure." I smiled and took his hand in mine.

He took me to dance area and we began to sway slowly to the song.

"So... What's your name?" he asked.

I grinned. "I thought we're not suposedto tell our names."

"Oh yeah." He frowned ever so slightly. I felt kind of bad now.

"So... what show do you work on?" I asked.

"The number one teen drama, Mackenzie Falls." He smirked.

Wasn't that the show Chad stars on?

"Really?" I asked. "A friend of mine is very close to that show." I said, smiling slightly.

"Hmm." He mumbled. "So what show are you on?"

"Well, I'm not really on a show yet. I'm starting next week."

"Oh, so you must be in that Competition Portlyn'sholding?"

"Yeah." I smiled, remembering this morning. "I totally beat them today."

"Really?" He said. "Well, then when I found out who you are, I'll definitely be rooting for you."

"Aww, thanks." I smiled.

**POV: Chad**

Why was I being so nice? There was like some force that was sticking their hand down my throat and making me puke up everything nice about me. That never happens.

There were two possibilities.

A) My 'jerkness' is fading away, or rubbing off.

B) Something about this girl reminds me of Allison, and I'm only nice to her......

I twirled her around. She smiled.

Somehow we were pretty close...

**POV: Sonny**

God. God. God...

He started to lean in...

You all know what happened after. If not, he kissed me.

Sparks flew.

Chad's face popped into my head. WHY!?!?!?!??!?!?! WHY DID HE HAVE TO KISS ME?!?!?!??!?!??! I ALREADY HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON CHAD, NOW THIS GUY?!?!?

I pulled away.

Someone went up to the front of the room ."Everyone! It is just about midnight! 10, 9..."

I gasped. I looked at him and frowned slightly. "I have to go."

"Wait-"

I released from his grasp and started to look for Tawni. She was waiting for me at the front door.

God this reminds me of Cinderella...

"Come on!!"

She pulled my arm and we ran out to find Nico and Grady. They were both wearing black suits now, like in the FBI. I wonder...

"GO GO GO!!!!!!" Tawni screamed in a whisper.

Where was Zora? I peeked inside. I saw him looking around. I found Zora on the second floor, dancing with some guy about her age. Cute.

Nico and Grady tucked and rolled inside.

"2..."

They stood up in the center of the room.

IS THERE A PORTLYN MURRAY IN THE PREMESIS?!?" They're loud voices boomed.

I saw Portlyn start running for the door.

Nico and Grady took out guns.

Oh my god... I'M PART OF A CRIME!!!!!!!

"OH MY GOD!!!" I hush screamed to Tawni. "I'M GOING TO BE PART OF A CRIME! I'M GOING TO JAIL!!!"

"Sonny. You're not going to jail."

"Yes we are! We're not going to not get caught!"

Did that make sense???

Nico grabbbed hold of Portlyn before she slipped out the door.

Grady pointed his gun at her.

She was screaming. Everyone was scared to death.

Grady pulled the trigger.

She wasn't bleeding.

Blood isn't sparkly.

Blood isn't like little pieces of paper.

Blood isn't... Confetti??

...

Nico pointed his gun upwards, and confetti shot out of it.

Portlyn was part of this? Because she was smiling, and laughing. Others were practically in tears.

I stared at Tawni in wonder. She was laughing at me.

"Come on, we're suposed to meet Nico and Grady in the Prop House." Tawni said.

We ran, laughing in the halls.

"That was actually pretty funny." I said, after laughing. We went into our dressing room first and changed into some normal clothing, leaving our makeup on.

"I know."

"Hey, Portlyn was part of it?"

"Yeah. Oh gosh! I almost forgot to tell you!" Tawni said, sitting down on the Prop House couch. "We're actually really close to Portlyn. It's just a public thing that we hate Portlyn."

"Okay, that's one person less that I have to avoid." I said, frowning.

"Why?"

"Okay, I like some guy, a lot, and before I left Minnesota, he kissed me. And then some guy tonight just kissed me. And I think I liked it..." I said, hitting myself with a pillow.

"Don't worry, he doesn't know who you are anyway." Tawni assured. "You might not even see that second guy anyway. He doesn't even know what you look like."

I sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Oh my god, that was halarious!" Portlyn said, coming into the prop house with Nico and Grady.

"Portlyn, you were awesome out there!" Tawni said, hugging her.

"Thanks." Portlyn said, flipping her hair in a mock conceited way. "Oh, Sonny, sorry about this morning, I hope Tawni told you about the publicity thing."

"No problem." I said, smiling. She got me into a hug.

* * *

**a\n: I can't believe i had to get rid of a lot of other words. This was all originally wrote on one... But it started getting slow...**

**Sorry it's extremely long!! Forgive me!! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy!! It's the next chapter!! :D Umm... My friend just made an acount, but she can't make any stories, so right now she's making me post this everywhere, even on my piczo website. It's an idea she had... so thanks! Oohh... if your wondering where to go to see my website, go to ...**

**S-W-A-C-fan123-Kate(dot)piczo(dot)com PEACE!**

The next Morning.

"_Moooo... Mooooo..."_

I grabbed my phone from the side table.

"Hello?" I mumbled into the phone.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Chad?"

"Hey Allison."

"Oh no, I was up already." I half lied. I was awake, I was just lying there.

"Cool. I was just wondering how you were doing."

"Really?" I asked. "By now I would I thought you'd forgotten me and moved on with your famous life in the spotlight." I teased.

"I would never forget you... Um... Charlie." He said, jokingly. I rolled my eyes and yawned. "Tired?"

"Just a little bit." I mumbled. "My friends and I were at some party last night."

"Really? Me too." He said. "It was some mascarade ball, my friend throws every year."

My eyes widended. "Seriously? Me too."

"Wouldn't that have been funny if we saw each other there?"

"Yeah." I said suddenly nervous, thinking about the guy. "Hey, I gotta go. I'm meeting a friend about some theme song thing."

"Really? Well, okay, bye."

I hung up.

I took a shower, not singing happily this time, just singing.

I put my hair up in a ponytail. I didn't put much makeup on. Blue and black eyeliner. My black, blue and white, button up teeshirt, a pair of light denim shorts with a brown belt and black sparkly flats.

"I'm ready." I muttered to the mirror.

I rode to the studio, quietly humming to a song on the radio.

I locked the car. A couple guys looked at me when I passed. I rolled my eyes.

I found Tawni in the dressing room, waiting for me.

"Come on, we gotta work on the song!" she said, pulling me into the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"The Recording Studio." Tawni said. "Condor Music."

She pulled me back outside and into a huge building.

"Sonny Munroe!" Marshall said, shaking my hand. "So, this is the recording studio here at Condors."

"This is where we do the theme songs and soundtracks."

I nodded.

"So, let's get started." Marshall said. He showed us a room full of instruments. "Fell free to use any of these."

He left the room.

For the next two hours that passed. We started singing, and playing around with all the instruments. Ten minutes of those two hours, were full of us laughing at what a funny sound one of the instruments made.

I showed Tawni the song I wrote. She liked it. We started singing it together. We had the music made for it and recorded our voices for it. Now to show Marshall.

_"... La la land apeal..."_

Marshall began clapping. "Perfect, definitely the new theme song."

Tawni and I started jumping and squealing.

We walked out of that studio, smiling and happy as a button.

The So Random! cast was having a sketch meeting in the prop house. I showed them my sketch ideas. They happened to love them all.

Tawni and I went back into the Dressing room.

We found a note tapped to my mirror.

_Dear Read of this note._

_You probably are from one of the shows, So Random! Or Mackenzie Fallls. The publicty has picked up the rivalry and hate between both shows and you will now be forced to spend time with the oher cast. If you fail to do so, you will be punished. In other words, you're show is cancelled._

_Love,_

_Mr. Condor._

"Since when does that note detect any _love_?" I asked, looking at the note.

"GOD NO!!!!" Tawni screamed. "I'm fine with Portlyn. But the others are... Horrible. Caniving. Jerks. Stupid.... Outrageous..."

"I get, Tawni." I said, smiling. "You hate them."

"You will too when you meet the head jerk."

"What is he?" I asked, shrugging. "Some type of assassin trained not to assassin, but to be an ass?"

Tawni giggled. "Besides my mirror, you help make me day happier."

"Hense, Sonny."

"Well, I wouldn't say it's Sunny. It's warm out, but it's more cloudy today." Tawni said, moving her hands.

I put my hand on her shoudler. "Tawni." I said. "It's a good thing you're pretty."

She flipped her hair. "Obviously!"

We went back to the prop house.

"Hey guyss!" Tawni sing sogned. "Who wants to hear the new theme song?"

"Done already?" Nico asked, surprised.

Tawni nodded and jammed a disc into the CD player.

_"I am confident  
But I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me  
I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonald's  
Baby, that's just me_

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine  
Machine, machine

Who said I can't wear my  
Converse with my dress  
Well, baby, that's just me [ah]  
Who says I can't be single  
And have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
'cause of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land...

Tell me, do you feel the way I feel  
'Cause nothing else is real  
In the la-la land machine

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine

Well, I'm not gonna change  
In the la-la land machine  
Well, I will stay the same  
In the la-la land machine

Machine  
Machine  
I won't change anything in my life  
I won't change anything in my life  
I'm staying myself tonight  
I'm staying myself tonight  
La, la, la, la, la."

"Impressed, T!" Grady said, smiling.

"I can't take credit. It's Sonny's Song. And mostly her singing anyway." Tawni admited. I smiled at her and blushed.

"Well then, props to both of you!" Nico said, standing and raising his fist. "I say we celebrate with FRO-YO!!!"

We all stood up, rasing our fist as well. "FRO YO!"

We started dancing down the hallway, with Tawni and I singing.

Tawni started.

_"Dim all the light sweet honey  
Cause tonight it's you and me  
No need to worry darlin'  
Cause it's for eternity"_

Then I started my part

"_Love don't come easy  
This you know I understand  
I want to be your woman  
If you'll be my man  
Let yourself go freely and I'll  
Show you things that you've dreamed of  
Don't think that you're dreaming  
We've found the perfect love  
And I'm like a cup come fill me up_"

Tawni and I started singing again.

_"Dim all the lights sweet darlin'  
Cause the night is on the way, oh baby  
Turn up the old victrola  
Gonna dance the night away"_

**(A\N: Just wanted to throw this in, did you see the version they did in Girlicious?)**

People were looking at us. A couple looked impressed, some others started smiling and clapping along.

Tawni and I burst into laughter in the commissary.

"That was fun." I said, sitting down.

"Size?" Grady asked from the froyo machine.

"Medium!" Tawni called.

"Small."

Tawni nodded, approvingly.

Nico and Grady came back with the yogurt.

"Here's to the new theme song!" Nico said, rasing his cup.

We sat and raised ours again. Then we each took a scoop.

"New theme song huh?" Some guy asked, walking to our table.

"Yes. What do you want, Skyler?" Tawni snapped, crossing her arms. They all looked angry at him. I wonder what he did. I just kept a normal face on and hoped not to get noticed.

"I'm from Mackenzie Falls. I can do whatever the hell I want." He retorted. He looked at me.

So much for not getting noticed. I looked down slightly.

"I see you have the newbie on your hands." He tipped my head forward with his finger.

"Don't touch me." I hissed.

"You're that girl in the video." He said.

"What Video?" Nico asked.

"Oh, he must mean the ones Sonny used to post on youtube." Tawni said.

"No." He looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm talking about the one Portlyn showed everyone."

I looked at Tawni and my jaw dropped.

"The one with Marta, Portlyn, that Millie girl. You, you." Skyler said, looking at Tawni and I.

I blushed, deep deep deep red.

"What video?!?!" Nico and Grady repeated.

"The one where she's dancing."

I looked at Tawni. She looked angrier than a mother bear loosing her cub.

"Who's seen the video?" Tawni screamed. Her voice echoed throughout the hallways.

There were some mumurs of 'me's. Everyone in the room put their hand up.

"Oh God." I muttered. I stood up.

I brushed away some hair from my face.

I saw everyone looking at me. Greeeat!

I started running down the hall. I ran into the dresing room.

"Dammit." I mumbled. My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said, trying to cover up the embarassment in my voice.

"Allison?"

"Oh, hey Chad." I said, smiling slightly.

"Did you hear? Theres some video going around of some girl dancing." He said.

"Yeah." I said, frowning. "I feel pretty bad for her. Everyone's looking at her funny and stuff like that."

"Yeah." He sighed.

"SONNY!!" Tawni screamed.

"Sunny?" Chad asked confused.

"Um, nothing, my friend's just really please about the Sunny weather." I said. I glared at Tawni and pointed to my phone.

"I don't care! We have to talk!"

"So she isn't really pleased about the Sunny weather?" Chad asked. I could just see him smiling. I think he's enjoying this.

"Um, no, it turns out she's not. She just wants to talk about the.... weather forecast!" I said, making up some things. I motioned for her to go away.

"No! I'm telling you, Sonny, it wasn't me! I never showed anyone that video! You heard what that jerk said! It was all Portlyn!"

"Portlyn?" Chad asked. "Portlyn Murray?"

"Um, Chad? I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." I said, glaring at Tawni.

"Oh, okay. Bye, Allison."

I hung up my phone.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad." I assured. "Just completely embarassed!"

"Don't worry. Portlyn just texted me." Tawni said. "She wants to be the first to start the entire bonding thing. So she and the Mackenzie Falls cast are coming to So Random! for a sleepover." Tawni said. "Do you want to go home? She said after her rehearsals, everyone's gonna be in the prophouse."

"Okay. I need any excuse to leave. I'll be back... evenatually." I joked.

I drove home and got the things I need for the sleepover.

**POV: Chad**

"Dammit, Portlyn!" I yelled. "No way! No way at all am I spending the night at Chuckle City's territory!"

"Well, you are if you're ever gonna Mackenzie!" She screamed. "THEY ACTUALLY WANT TO! They're not that bad when you get to know them."

"Oh, so do you want to join the little laughing freaks?" I asked.

"No! I'm saying that I don't think they're that bad!" She yelled. "What is wrong with that? Everyone's a person! Everyone's different! You're a conceited Jerk, I'm a pretty conceited girl! Tawni's also in love with herself. We both love shopping. Nico and Grady are best friends. You're a player. Sonny's a little ball of sunshine that can do pretty much everything! Skyl-"

"Sonny?" I asked. Allison was talking about some Sonny on the phone.

"Yeah, So Random!'s newest cast memeber. I think she's gonna be more popular than you if you keep that up."

"Hey! Nobody can defeat my awesome party!" I defended.

"Well, that girl is pretty darn amazing, Chad." She spat my name. "I hear she's even doing the new theme song with Tawni."

"Whatever, I need to call Allison." I took out my phone and started going through my contacts.

"Who's Allison?" Portlyn asked, following me to my a couch.

We sat on each of thme. She faced me, curiously.

"She's some girl I met." I mumbled.

"Oh! Do You have a picture?" Portlyn asked, appearing at my side.

I sighed. She won't leave me alone until I show her one. I pressed the picture that appears when she calls. It was the one when we were smiling. I tossed her the phone.

Her mouth dropped when she saw her.

"She's goregeous, isn't she?" I said, smiling.

She looked at me, shocked. "This is Allison?" She said, slowly.

"Yeah, why?"

"I have a surprise for you."

I perked up. "Really?"

"But you have to come to the sleepover." Portlyn said, smiling happily.

I narrowed my eyes and groaned. "Fine. But if I don't like the surpised. I get to get back at you because of it and also leave."

"Oh, you're not going hate it. In fact. You're going to have to thank me for it." Portlyn smirked. "But then again, I make no promises."

She skipped off, humming stupidly to herself in a happy manner.

Stupid Girls do stupid things.

I forgot about calling Allison and had to get ready for the 'sleepover' with _Chuckle City_. Ughh. I grabbed a plain white tee-shirt and deep blue PJ pants from my dresser, my hair brush, my mirror, extra clothes for tomorrow morning and stuffed them into a bag. I also put my hair supplies in another... They didn't fit in the other one... I grabbed my airbed in a bag and stuffed it into my clothes bag. I slung both bags over my shoulder and started limping down the hallway with the heavy bags.

"Darn Portlyn for talking me into this." I mumbled.

I met up with her in the hallway. "Put your bags in the Prop House." She said, laughing with Tawni. "And my surprise won't come until later in the night."

"You suck." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that." She called from behind me.

"Good!" I dumped my bags into their 'Prop House.'

I was just about to leave to get a bottle of water, until stupid Portlyn and my cast came up in front of me.

"You are _not _leaving!" they yelled at me. "There is no way you are risking Mackenzie Falls getting canceled!"

Portlyn stepped forward. "DO YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR SURPRISE?!? I'M GETTING TO THINK YOU DON'T!!!" She screamed in my face.

"Portlyn. I was getting something to drink." I said, smirking.

"Whatever." She said, oh so stupidly. They let me pass into the commissary, glaring at me.

I _s l o w l y_ grabbed my water bottle. I need to get away from that place for as long as I can.

**POV: Sonny**

I turned off my cellphone, nobody really calls me after five...

I was getting into my PJS with Tawni in our dressing rom. A tight white tanktop, and red shorts.

Tawni put on Pink. Everything was pink. A pink headband, a pink sleeping mask, a pink tee shirt, pink shorts, pink fuzzy slipppers and a fuzzy pink robe. Someone likes Pink...

I grabbed my red fuzzy blanket and wrapped it around me. I grabbed a pillow and followed Tawni out the door and into the Prophouse.

Zora said she wasn't coming because her parents didn't let her stay over night since she was only eleven. But she didn't want to get fired, so she volunteered to decorate the plcae.

It now looks less of a prop house and more of a... home? Well, it was cozier now that was for sure!

We even had our fireplace going! Awwww!!! This is going ot be the best sleepover ever! Besides the ones with Lucy. :D

Everyone was sitting down in a gigantic pile of blankets. Portlyn was whispering some things to Tawni and glancing at me every now and then. Fergerson was with Nico, Grady and Devon playing some video games. Marta didn't even show up. Apparently she had 'a family emergency' she even used air quotes when she told Portlyn.

I joined a girl named Chastity Anne Dewitts. She's pretty shy, but she's suuupuer nice! :D At least I have another friend at Condor Studios!

We all started talking, all of us, even the guys were bonding together! Sucess!

Marshall came knocking on the door.

"Sorry to bother you, but here you at this hour." He apologized. "But Tawni, here was the full version of the new theme you asked for." He tossed Tawni a CD case and quickly ran out.

Portlyn raised an eyebrow. "New theme song?" She smiled at Tawni. "Come on, put it in!" She encouraged. I started getting a little nervous when Tawni pressed play.

"You okay, Sonny?" Chastity asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I am confident but I still have my moments baby. That's just me.

I'm not a supermodel.

I still eat McDonalds

Baby that's just me.

Well some may say I need be afraid of loosing everything

Because of where I made my name

Well everythings the same..."

I opened my eyes to have everyone either bobbing their head or dancing.

Tawni was actually up and dancing with Portlyn. She was singing her parts.

"Come on, Sonny! SSIIINNNG!!!" She said, while spinning with Portlyn.

Chastity and I got up as well and joined them.

I started singing along.

"Who said, I can't wear my converse, with my dress, well baby that's just me!" I said, dancing along with the girls.

We switched so I was singing with Tawni and Portlyn and Chasitity were dancing.

"I wouldn't change anything in my life!" I sang, smiling.

"Change anything in my life!" Tawni repeated.

"I'm staying myself to night."

Tawni repeated.

"La la, la, la, la..." I finished, Tawni and I burst into laughter after the song finished. We plopped down on the couch. Portlyn sat, crosslegged with Chasity.

"You know, Sonny, you're really good at singing." Portlyn said, playing with a lock of hair.

"I know. You remind me of someone." ... SKYLER??? said.

"Minnesota?" I asked, my brows furrowed. "I sang at your birthday party."

"Oh yeahh! Youu!!" Skyler said, tapping his head.

"You're the girl who sang at the hotel?" Portlyn asked, wide eyed.

"She sang at the hotel!" Chastity said.

"Oh my god you sang at a hotel?" Tawni asked.

"I think we've established the fact that I've sang at the hotel." I said, blushing as all eyes were on me.

"Come on, sing another song!" Portlyn encouraged.

"No, I couldn't." I said, trying to change the subject. "Why don't we put another CD in?"

"Okay! I know which one!" Tawni sprang up and shoved another disc. She winked at Portlyn, who quickly made a call and started hissing into the phone.

I listened to the music. "Nooo. Tawni!" I whined.

"Sing!" She comanded. "Puhleasee?" She begged. "I'll do my part with you!"

"Heyy! If you do I'll show you a surprise that you will love me for!" Portlyn sing songed.

I sighed and did as I was told.

"Thinking about you, and me  
I don't know what to do, about us baby  
I'm missing you like ice on my finger, snow in the winter  
Ain't got nothing to do but cry, cry on my pillow

Now I already kissed on Bobby (Bobby)  
I already checked on Trent (Trent)  
I'm already done with Tommy (Tommy)  
And I'm already through with Brent (Brent)  
Now I wonder where you went (went)  
Baby I gotta tell you that I'm still,

still in love I'm still in love  
I'm telling you straight up  
Still in love  
I can't believe we could break up  
I'm still in love  
Can we get, can we get back to it, can we get, can we get back  
Cause I'm still in love, still in love ...."

**POV: Chad**

"Portlyn why? I don't wanna be with those freaks anyway!" I whined into the phone.

"Get your ass over here or else you could get fired you idiot!"

"I'm Mackenzie. The shows lost without me."

"We'll hire Sterling Knight."

I gasped. "You wouldn't!" I narrowed my eyes at the wall.

"Yes we would, now if you don't get over here, I swear to god, I will have Sterling Knight in your dressing room by tomorrow morning!" She hung up her phone.

"Ohh _nobody_ hangs up on the Chad Dylan Cooper." I said, snapping my phone shut as well.

Sterling Knight can eat dog food, 'cause there is no way CDC is getting fired from Mackenzie Falls. I made my way back to Chuckle City...

**POV: Sonny**

"Now, listen, here, Marta, you will be staying with them if you are going to stay on Mackenzie Falls, do you hear me?" Mr. Condor said. Everyone was sitting straight as possible.

"Of course Mr. Condor, I tried to get here as fast as I could when I found out my plans were cancelled." She said in an 'angelic' voice. She smiled brightly at him. He nodded and left the room. As soon as the door closed, everyone sighed with relief.

"But I would have stayed longer if I remember that I had to sleep in the same room with the freaks." She said, glaring at me. She sat down in her PJs on the floor, still glaring at me. Yeah, 'cause this totally isn't comfortable for me!

"So, what are we gonna do first?" Chloe asked, wrapping her arms around Portlyn and I.

"How about Go Home?" Marta asked. Everyone from Mackenzie falls threw popcorn at her. "Thanks." she got up. "Now I have an excuse to leave the room!" She skipped out.

"Now with all this awkwardness over, how about you guys get a movie while I get more popcorn, since Marta took it with her in his hair." I said, getting up. I left the room to go into the commissary. I sang a song while waiting for all the popcorn to pop.

**POV: Chad**

"Okay, I'm here, when can I get home? Where's my surprise?" I asked, curiously to Portlyn.

"Well, your surprise just left the room, thank you very much!" Portlyn said, raising her hands in the air for.

The door opened wider behind me. "And you're surprise it back, Chaddy." URGH!!! Marta. She clung to my arm.

"This is my surprise? I get this from her everyday, why would this make a difference?" I asked, gesturing to the thing on my arm.

"Actually, you're surprise isn't Marta." Portlyn said, prying the girl off me. Hmm, this happens to remind me of when Allison's friend stuck to my arm as well and she needed her friends to get her off me. "You'll be shocked when you find out." She said, smirking as she sat back down on the couch with Blondie and Chloe.

I hate her for sitting with the enemy.

I hate the enemies.

I hate Portlyn for putting me through all this.

**POV: Sonny**

Am I doing this right?

Obviously not.

I turned on the popcorn maker. After some time, popcorn started popping. Boy, there is a lot of popcorn...

It eventually started spilling over the sides.

"Crap on stick!" I yelled, getting a bowl, trying to catch it all.

I'm an idiot though. Course I was.

"Crap, crap, crap crap!" I repeated, as the bowl was full of popcorn and it started going onto the floor.

"Oh janitor, please forgive me for this." I prayed. I dumped the bowl of popcorn on the floor and started over again.

Crap! No! Popcorn started spilling out of it like a... like... something... spilling out of something... really fast!

Soon I was standing in a big pile of it, as it reached my knees.

"Crap." I muttered as it slowly made it way up my thigh and towards my waist.

**MEANWHILE....**

Everyone sat on the couches, watching the previews, waiting for Sonny to get back with the popcorn. Right now, everyone was eating chips from Nico and Grady's secret stash.

"Hey Portlyn." Chastity said, hugging a pillow against her torso. "Did you remind her that the popcon machine pops more than your put in?"

Portlyn looked over. "What?"

Chastity sighed. "I dunno how, they might have put more in it every hour or something, but the popcorn machine pops like fifty times more than you expect it to." She said, worried now. "You don't think...."

"Nahhh... She'll be fine." Portlyn said, shrugging it off. "If she doesn't come back within fifteen minutes, we'll go check on her.

**BACK TO SONNY**

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

I was in a pile of popcorn. It had grown eventually bigger than me. So I just sat down, waiting for it to stop eventually. I tried screaming help and looking for my phone. But I think it slipped somewhere in the pile. I don't know how exactly to get out, it was pretty big, and packed together tightly. I'm pretty sure it's almost to the ceiling now.

I don't know how long I've been in here right now. Maybe twenty minutes so far...

Oh god... What if I tried... eating my way out?

I pulled my arm out from my side and started putting popcorn into my mouth a couple at a time. Oh god.

I can just imagine people asking me why I had gained so much weight.

'_Oh 'cause I got trapped in a pile of popcorn and my only way out was to eat all of it'_

Yeah, that _totally_ doesn't sound like an idiot to you.

**BACK THE CASTS.**

"You guys, it's been thirty minutes. Maybe one of us should go check on her." Tawni said, extremely worried now.

"OH PLEASE I'LL GO!!" Chad shot up.

"No!" Chastity said, trying not to spoil the plan.

"No, let him go." Portlyn said, smiling.

"Yeah, and make sure that you do not faint during this process." Tawni added snickering.

"Peace out suckas!" He said, running outta the room.

"Let's follow him!" Chastity whispered to Portlyn and Tawni. "You gus stay here. Marta... Keep flirting with them, keep 'em busy!"

The three girls quietly followed Chad.

**POV: Sonny**

Almost there. I think so...

I had barely eaten anything for the past five minutes, but Still, I was getting somewhere! I tried putting my hands through the tiny, tiny hole I had made.

"Ummm. Hello? Holy Shi-"

"Hello!?!" I yelled. "Ummm. Help?"

"What the hell happened?"

"I dunno, it just started sputtering popcorn like crazy!" I said, raising my voice slightly so he or she or whoever it was could hear me.

"Where abouts are you?" Definitely a guy... His voice reminds me of someone....

"I dunno, somewhere deep." I said.

"Thanks for the detailing!"

"You're welcome!" I said with the same amount of sarcasm, maybe more?

I could hear groaning as popcorn shuffled around.

"So what happened exactly?"

I sighed. "Okay, well, I put some popcorn kerrnals in it. And then suddenly it just started over flowing..."

"Did they tell you it was already full?"

"What?"

"They fill it up like every hour."

"Mother Fudger." I muttered.

Why the hell wasn't I told about this???

He started laughing at me. "You know I'm only hear to get outta there right? And that I don't really care about this at the moment?"

"Oh how thoughtful of you." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm not the star for nothing. Aha!"

My jaw dropped. Conceited much??

"There we go." I felt his arms pulling on my shoulders. I was now standing, my back facing him, brushing off any left pieces of popcorn.

"Ugh... That was torture... Or heaven if you look at it from a different angle." I said, smiling. "Nico and Grady might wanna play in this later..." I turned around. "Thank yo-"

"Allison?"

"Chad?"

* * *

**A\N: Sorry that the first chapter is just TOOOOOOOOOOO long... I was too lazy to open up a new chapter, so I decided to just work on that one, and then it started freezing, so I had to make this one.. Sooooo....**

**If anyone's wondering, this is the story that is getting ripped off of my other story 'Tween Weekly's new Hottest Celeb' **

**So yeah.. It's not the 'The Day We Beat Mackenzie falls' which I am sorry I never really work on... Sorry, I'll get to it right after I finish the next story... **

**And this one.... I might not update for a while, because I have eight other stories as well. Soo... sorry to everyone**

**So.... P E A C E O U T !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**With Amazingly Awesome Luv....**

**Kate :D**


End file.
